1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing 2-methylthiazole or 2,4-dimethylthiazole.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The above-mentioned thiazoles are useful as intermediates for preparation of agricultural chemicals and pharmaceutical compounds. 2-methylthiazole is especially useful as an intermediate for preparation of many active ingredients of agricultural insecticides. Processes for producing 2-methylthiazole and 2,4-dimethylthiazole are known and have been disclosed in Japanese Pat. No. 26861/1968. The chemical reactions involved in these processes are as follows: ##STR1## In these known processes, a dialkylamine or dialkylimine is fed with nitrogen into a reactor where it mixes with a separate flow of sulfur fed with nitrogen. Upon mixing at 250.degree. - 750.degree. C., reaction ensues. In accordance with this conventional process, the yield of the object product is quite low, about 40% or less. In order to utilize these reactions on an industrial scale, it has been desired to improve the yield. Using conventional considerations, the present inventors have tried various catalysts or additives in the above-mentioned reactions. However, advantageous effects have not been found. Consequently, there remains a need for an improvement in the conventional process which is capable of increasing the resultant product yield.